guerra de alvarez
by alcatrazfired000
Summary: juliet y heine derrotan a mirajane dejándola dormida mientras iban a buscar a su maestra, mientras en otros lugares ocurren momentos inolvidadisos tendra nawen
1. Chapter 1

En una zona de fiore, mirajane se enfrentaba a los miembros del escuadrón de Irene, juliet sun y heine lunasea, las miraba algo debilitadas y enfadadas

-mejor que se rindan, con sus condiciones no podrán seguir luchando así-dijo mira hacia ambas seria pero también un poco de preocupación por sus estados

-estas heridas no son nada-dijo heine seriamente

-si, así es más divertido-dijo juliet algo cansada con una sonrisa en sus labios

Luego ambas comenzaron a concentrarse y para sorpresa de mira en sus cuerpos comenzaron a pasar algo, en heine le rodeaba una niebla oscura en ella y en juliet un brillo en su cuerpo, luego la mayoría de sus heridas comenzaron a desvanecerse, mirajane miraba sorprendida de que les pasaba.

Luego el aura y el brillo desvanecieron mientras heine se cruzaba de brazos y juliet estirándose los brazos

-¿pero… que magia utilizan?-pregunto mirajane aun impactada de lo que vio

-es una magia ancestral que raramente aparece hoy en día-dijo heine seria

-¿magia ancestral?-luego los ojos de mirajane se abrieron de golpe al descubrir de que hablaban-dragón Slayer-

-Exacto- dijo juliet contestándola-la habíamos aprendido hace años antes de conocer a Irene-sama-

-entonces fueron enseñadas por dragones ¿no?-dijo mirajane entiendo un poco-pero ahora me pregunto qué pensarían si descubren de que están haciendo-

-ellos lo entenderán-luego levanto el brazo y una esfera oscura le apareció-y tú vas a dormir-

Lanzo la esfera y cuando impacto mirajane fue rodeada por una barrera y comenzaba a sentir en caer en un abismo.

En la realidad mirajane estaba dormida devuelta a su forma normal mientras juliet y heine la miraban mientras daban un gran suspiro

-valla, era muy buena-dijo juliet con un suspiro

-si había adivinado que esto ocurriría había usado mi otra magia en ella-dijo heine mientras la miraba dormida

-oooohhh mira mi abrigo y ya me gustaba-se quejó juliet viendo su abrigo aun rasgado y rota

-deja de quejarte, además tu criatura extraña helada te ayudara con eso-exclamo heine mientras juliet la miraba con sus ojos

-frost no es extraño es un ser muy bueno conmigo ¿y qué hay de obra?- pregunto juliet con ojos de interrogación con una sonrisa

-obra es algo que es muy útil como diablillo-dijo heine con un poco de enfado-aunque pensándolo bien ¿en dónde están?

-¿de qué hablas? Están en donde los deja…-no pudo continuar al darse cuenta en el que el reino había cambiado-oh-

-¿ves? ahora solo nos queda buscarlos- dijo heine mientras se daba vuelta

-oye ¿y ella?-pregunto juliet mirando a mirajane

-ella despertara en un rato al menos que no tenga un trauma de miedo-finalizo mientras se alejaba

-¡heine espérame!-grito juliet mientras se acercaba-además frost es un demonio

-como sea, ahora tenemos que reunirnos con eileen-sama-dijo heine

 *****LUGAR** DESCONOCIDO *******

En una parte de fiore, Wendy y charles estaban algo perdidas, por no saber en dónde están comenzaban a caminar con el olfato de Wendy de encontrar a alguien, mientras caminaban charles vio que Wendy tenía una cara pensativa y preocupada

-¿ocurre algo Wendy?-pregunto charles

-charles, ¿soy bonita?-pregunto Wendy confundiendo a charles

-¿y a que vino esa pregunta?-pregunto desconcertada de esa pregunta

-es que, tengo miedo de no lograr confesarle-dijo con tristeza hacia charles

-hablas de natsu ¿no?-dijo ya entendiendo

-hai-respondió tristemente

-mira que a veces eres dudosa-dijo con los brazos cruzados-Wendy, sé que es difícil confesar a alguien pero… al menos ¿intentaste acercarte a él?-

-bueno, intente algunas veces incluso seguí el consejo de cana-san-dijo recordando en el momento estando con cana

…

-mira Wendy, a los hombres hay que enseñarles que no eres fácil de conquistar-explico la castaña con una botella de vino en su mano-si algún chico que te gusta, te pide algo, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte la dura hasta que no pueda más y ocurra ''eso''-añadió con un toque de ebriedad

-hai-respondio la pequeña con decisión

…

-creo que funcionara-respondió dudosa

-si eso creo-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-pero mejor hay que escoger en el momento adecuado para hacerlo, eso te aconsejo-respondió sonriendo

-está bien, cuando acabe todo, le confesare mi sentimientos a natsu-san-dijo sonriendo decidida

-bien-dijo con felicidad

Luego de eso, sintieron una sensación de frio en sus cuerpos que hicieron que temblaran bruscamente

-¿qu-que fue eso?-pregunto Wendy cubriéndose con sus brazos

-n-no lo es, pero fue muy de repente-respondió imitando a su amiga

Vieron en el frente de su camino y se quedaron impactadas de lo que vieron, en medio del lugar había edificios que estaban congelados por una capa de hielo masivo, en el suelo parecía correr nieve ya que cuando vieron en el cielo había nubes negras alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto la dragonslayer al ver eso

-¿unos soldados con magia de hielo?-dedujo la exeed

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad, todo estaba congelado, esto les había recordado en el momento que cuando fueron al pueblo del sol, siguieron caminando si había alguien allí

-no creo que fuera obra de un mago ordinario-dijo charles

-¿oh?-fue lo que dijo Wendy

-esto de seguro fue obra de ese resplandor que hemos visto-respondió mientras miraba los edificios

Siguieron caminando hasta que comenzaron a ver algo familiar en las zonas

-''este lugar…''-pensó mientras seguía mirando-creo que es ciudad margarett charles-dedujo Wendy al ver las zonas-¿charles?-pregunto al no oír respuesta, cuando miro estaba quieta sin moverse

-¿charles?-estaba preocupada y más al ver el rostro con horror en sus ojos

Cuando miro al lugar donde miraba los ojos de Wendy se abrieron a mas no poder al ver con horror lo que tenían al frente, eran los miembros del gremio lamia scale que estaban congelados, también estaba Lyon, yuka, toby, incluso la maestra de gremio, tenían posiciones que como estuvieron luchando contra alguien o algo

-Lyon-san, yuka-san, toby-san, maestra-Wendy estaba aterrada de lo que veía, luego corriendo en donde estaba el de Lyon-¿Lyon-san? Lyon-san ¡Lyon-san!-trato de llamarlo pero no respondía y ni siquiera un ruido hacia

-es inútil Wendy-charles trato de llamarla mientras se acercaba-están congelados completamente-termino mientras se acercaba a Lyon

-no…-en su cara comenzaban a caer lagrimas mientras se caía de rodillas en la nieve-si no hubiéramos dejados-

-habíamos corrido el mismo riesgo Wendy, no es tu culpa-puso una pata en su hombro mientras seguía llorando

Wendy seguía llorando y charles la consolaba mientras algo les llamo la atención

-¿Wendy?... ¿charles?-una voz débil pero conocida para ambas les llamo-¿son ustedes?-volvió a hablar haciendo que Wendy se levantara y viera su alrededor como charles

Ambas vieron una mano levantándose en unos escombros no congelado y se acercaron a ver, cuando vieron lo que era, se quedaron paralizadas de lo que vieron

Era chelia acostada en el suelo, con una mano que cubría una gran herida en sus estomago mientras sonría con algo de sangre en la boca

-¿ya regresaron?-bromeo mientras una parte de la nieve se ponía roja


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy y charles (en su forma humana) estaban cargando en sus brazos en sus hombros a chelia, Wendy había curado su herido incluso la vendaron pero había perdido mucha sangre por lo que está algo débil, estuvieron caminando en la congelada ciudad de margarett, aún se preguntaban qué había pasado de la ciudad

Wendy pensaba que eran soldados del imperio alvarez, al pensar comenzó a estar algo furiosa de ellos al igual que charles no querría perdonarlos de haber hecho una monstruosidad como esa

-Wendy-llamaba débilmente chelia mientras la ayudaban a caminar-¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto dejando algo confundida a ambas

-¿de qué hablas chelia? Soy yo-respondió confundida

-bueno… si están pensando que fueron soldados, se equivocan-dijo dejando sorprendidas a ambas

-¿de qué hablas? Pues claro que fueron ellos-exclamo charles mientras caminaban

-no fueron ellos, también fueron víctimas de este colapso-respondió chelia

-entonces ¿Quién fue?-pregunto Wendy

-no lo sé, pero no Hera humano-dijo chelia sorprendiendo a ambas

Luego llegaron hacia donde estaba en la habitación de chelia, era una de las casas que no estaban congeladas pero si estaba cubierta de nieve

-¿Cómo que no era humano?-dijo charles estando apoyada de brazos cruzados al lado de la ventana

-no estoy segura-respondió la peli rosada mientras estaba sentada en su cama

-pero ¿recuerdas como era?-pregunto Wendy sentada en la otra cama

-era algo perturbador-contesto dejando preocupada a ambas-después de ver un destello en el cielo comenzaba a sentir algo raro y descubrí que había alguien más-

-¿raro?-pregunto charles

-¿alguien más?-pregunto Wendy

-luego las cosas se pusieron mal-

 **FLASBACK**

Lamia scale estaba en la ciudad margarett, Lyon junto con los demás se preparaban por si vienen más soldados del imperio Álvarez mientras chelia estaba dentro del gremio con algunos heridos

Cuando perdió su magia comenzó a sentirse como una inútil, si habían derrotado a dimaria antes de usar su god soul, aun la conservaría. Luego vio que en el cielo comenzaba a nublarse dejando algo confuso a muchos

-"¿y eso?"-se preguntó chelia al ver eso

Luego vino su maestra y ella vio que las nubes estaban mal

-esto no es algo que pasa a menudo-dijo su maestra de tono seria

Luego vino Lyon algo alterado en las puertas del gremio

-¡maestra, tiene que ver esto!-grito exaltado Lyon

Todos los miembros salían a ver qué pasa, mientras chelia miraba por la ventana lo que pasaba, luego sintió un ambiente helado en su alrededor

-entonces este es lamia scale-dijo una voz femenina que se oía como eco asustando a chelia

Busco por todo el gremio, pero no encontraba nada, luego fue por la biblioteca del gremio, cuando entro sintió más frio hasta llegando que podía ver su aliento

Luego vio alguien, en uno de los asientos había una chica con una bufanda blanca, su pelo la tiene la misma forma que la de Wendy pero co una sola trenza en el lado izquierdo y de color blanco y rojo, su ropa era de una camisa sin mangas de color gris y negro, un chaleco de color celeste arriba de su camisa, una mini falda de rayas blancas y grises, unas mangas en los brazos atadas con unas cintas blancas, unas medias blancas que le llegan hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto seriamente chelia mientras leía un libro

-estoy buscando una persona-dijo mientras cerraba el libro-mi nombre es Alice, tu eres chelia ¿no?-pregunto mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules

-eh sí, pero ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto a Alice

-tengo mis métodos, -respondió mientras se levantaba-puedo sentir que tienes magia de god Slayer-dijo dejando a chelia impactada

-¿Qué? Perdí mi magia recientemente ¿Cómo puedes decir que la tengo?-dijo chelia a ella

-mmmmh ya veo -dijo Alice

Luego lanzo algo en su mano y aterrizo en la boca de chelia haciendo que ella se lo tragara, sé que en shock al sentir eso

-qu-¿Qué me has dado?-pregunto mientras se tapaba la boca

-ya lo sabrás-dijo Alice, luego miro por la ventana mientras ponía las manos por su espalda-poco a poco, esta guerra está acabando

Luego miro a chelia que estaba algo nerviosa, después se sintió un temblor mientras en las ventanas se corría como una tormenta de nieve, antes de que la peli rosada podía darse cuenta Alice estaba en frente suya mientras en su mano fue rodeada de hielo que se convirtió como una espada luego la movió dándole por su vientre

Chelia estaba de los ojos altos luego vio mejor su rostro mientras daba una sonrisa pero luego imagino el rostro de su mejor amiga en ella

-"¿Wendy?"-pensó impactada de lo que veía

Luego Alice comenzó a inflar sus mejillas dejando más sorprendida a chelia

- **¡** **yuki** **shi no acclamtions!-** exclamo y en su boca Salió un tornado de color blanca haciendo que la pared volara

Chelia estaba en los escombros mientras sostenía su herida con su mano. Luego Alice apareció frente suyo mientras una especie de criatura blanca y negra, con la mano derecha completamente congelada con forma de espada o escudo, en la izquierda tenía tres garras enormes como cuchillas, una cola larga en su espalda, una cabeza blanca con una marca en la frente

Luego aparecieron cuatro más y antes de que se acercaran Alice levanto la mano, al ver esa acción las criaturas comenzaron a retroceder ocultándose en la nieve, antes de que Alice se marchara chelia le hablo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto tratando de mantenerse consiente-¿eres aliada del imperio Álvarez?-pregunto mientras Alice la miraba en su hombro

-no soy su aliada-dijo mientras caminaba-y tampoco la suya-termino mientras se iba

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Wendy y charles estaban sorprendidas de lo que oyeron, mientras chelia miraba el suelo algo deprimida

-la magia que usa-ambas vieron a charles mientras ponía de posición pensativa-es de ángel Slayer y era de nieve-dedujo mientras las miraba

-¿ángel… Slayer?-preguntaron al unísono

-hai, dragón Slayer, god Slayer, devil Slayer y ahora ángel Slayer-dijo charles mientras miraba la ventana-creo que era obvio, para que lo sepan, también los Ángeles pueden volverse malvados-

Ante eso ambas comenzaron a darle la razón, pues como existen esas clases, no había razón de no haber Ángeles, pero existiendo una magia para cazarlos, era muy raro

Wendy no dejaba de pensar en esa Alice, incluso no le gustó nada haber dejado su antiguo gremio incluso dejarla de esas condiciones a chelia

-no podemos quedarnos mucho, esa cosas deben estar buscando un sobreviviente-dijo chelia mientras se levantaba

-espera chelia, aun no te has recuperado-dijo Wendy tratando de detenerla

-si te mueves mucho la herida se puede volver a abrir incluso ya no tienes tu magia-dijo charles seriamente

Pero luego chelia comenzó a sonreír a ambas, luego comenzó a quitarse sus vendas dejando en shock a ambas

-chelia ¿Qué haces?-dijo Wendy

-la verdad-se quitó las vendas y para sorpresa de ambas, ya no tenía ninguna herida-Alice, hizo que recuperara mi magia-dijo chelia con una sonrisa

 **Continuara**

 **Para que sepan mejor las criaturas hielo en su aspecto son unos de los demonios de devil may cry 4 y se me había ocurrido poner la magia de ángel Slayer en el fic**

 **Bueno desde aquí termino, nos vemos**


End file.
